


Normality has been reached.

by tealsylph



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, dave is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealsylph/pseuds/tealsylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde has many thoughts on the new person she has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality has been reached.

Rose Lalonde was drunk. But of course that was nothing new to the small group on the meteor. Rose had slowly been drinking herself into a stupor every night for months now. Dave was worried for her, but why should he be?? Rose mulled over her bitter drunk thoughts about her brother. They were indeed bitter, she didn't understand why he couldn't just let her have this. Rose almost pouted to herself a she thought about how loss of control, loss of thought and intelligence for an amount of time was considered as such an awful thing, she didn't think it was so terrible. In fact, in an almost sadistic way she liked it. She loved how foggy her mind became, how dulled down her thoughts were in the midst of drink.   
Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to get hold of other forms of intoxication other than alcohol. It was those times that she truly wondered who she was,or who she had become, and what her younger self would think of this new Rose Lalonde. And she was always surprised to find that she really didn't care who she now was, or what she wanted to do, and did do. She didn't care because she enjoyed her escape and did not care about what results they may bring. She used to worry oh so much about consequences and bad results due to her actions, she used to worry constantly about such things. But now, it wasn't like she didn't know what could happen anymore, it was just the fact that she didn't mind, because the sweet selfish bliss of letting go was oh so delicious, and this was who she was, and she....kind of liked it in a way.   
....  
Rose Lalonde was hungover. But of course anyone worth their salt could of seen that coming after the amount consumed the night before. Rose groggily drank coffee and water in small intervals while rethinking everything she had contemplated the night before while in her drunken haze. She thought about how idiotic she sounded trying to justify her selfish actions, and how disappointed in herself she was for giving in to the temptations of evil substances.  
Rose Lalonde did this for a long time, denied what she had thought while under the influence, played it off as drunk idiocy. But after a while she just....stopped. She started to accept the fact that she just didn't care anymore. She started to realize that she was starting to like the twisted things that she did to herself. She started to believe that the things she was doing weren't even twisted at all.   
Normality had finally settled in, and Rose couldn't be happier....

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that good because it's kinda ooc and I didn't have it pre-read and only really looked over it once or twice but I really wanted to post something on this new account.  
> So hello, thank you for reading!!


End file.
